


Taste You On My Lips

by vnikiforov



Series: the crown hangs heavy on either side [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Teasing, blowjob, jj is a lil shit, maybe? kinda has a plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vnikiforov/pseuds/vnikiforov
Summary: Jean-Jacques Leroy walks into Seung-gil's life and simply ruins everything... something that Seung-gil finds he's okay with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off two songs by Panic! at the Disco. (Nicotine and Collar Full) It's obviously my first time writing for these two and so yeah.... anyway, enjoy!!! (Update: I switched the title names)

He had told himself that he could manage a relationship and still focus on figure skating. He didn’t have to choose between the two, even though it was a concept that was foreign to him and extremely hard to accept. Still, JJ had changed a lot since he walked into his life.

Rather, he pushed himself into Seung-gil’s life. The option was taken away from him the moment the Canadian’s lips met his own in a kiss that made Seung-gil forget that breathing was an actual thing he needed to survive. The only thing on his mind was JJ.

It was odd. He wasn’t accustomed to caring about anyone else. At least, anyone that wasn’t family, his coach or his dog, Nabee. It made him seem cold and standoffish, but JJ didn’t allow that. He broke down walls that Seung-gil didn’t think were breakable.

It would have been okay if it was just sex. He could handle that much, even if it was with JJ and the man had the stamina to twice or three times a night if he wanted. He enjoyed every bit that JJ gave him and vice versa.

It was the fact that he could feel himself falling for the man that proved to be a problem. He didn’t know if JJ wanted a relationship with him that wasn’t sexual. Plus, they lived in completely different parts of the world. Once the season was over, they’d part and then what would happen?

As it turned out, JJ wanted at least something with him. He’d call every night before he fell asleep and every morning as he woke. He’d text him throughout the day, even if Seung-gil was sleeping. He would send selfies, naked photos of himself or videos sometimes that were meant to “hold him off until he was able to get the real thing back.”

Still, the relationship was never defined and Seung-gil’s anxiety kept him from bring the topic up. He’d be okay with just having this much.

At least that’s what he told himself.

He hadn’t accounted for JJ being a shameless flirt with everyone, or the selfies of him and random girls, or the fact that he could randomly go a full day without acknowledging Seung-gil’s existence.

It wasn’t that he was a jealous person. He didn’t think he was, in any case, but he did have to admit that it messed with his brain a bit.

Snapchat stories that included girls giggling and blushing as JJ pulled them close to him or of him dedicating a performance to someone special in a club. It could all be viewed as him being friendly or it could be something else that Seung-gil wasn’t ready to think of.

He hated that JJ made him think this way.

Even his skating had suffered because he couldn’t get the right focus, but he couldn’t just switch back to the cold Seung-gil that he was before JJ.

Not that he didn’t try. He shut himself off from social media, not that he had a huge presence to begin with, and tried to leave his phone at home if he was going to practice.

Still, it all caught up to him eventually. Yuna came up to him with her phone. “You’re with that JJ guy, right?”

Seung-gil scowled but nodded.

“Well… you might want to call him.” She said and handed him her phone. He reluctantly took it from her and frowned.

“What’s this?”

“It might not be anything but journalists causing drama, but if it’s something… you should talk to him.” She gave him a sympathetic smile.

He shoved the phone back in her direction. “I’m fine.”

“Okay, Seung-gil…” When she left, he closed his eyes. Why would he be upset with JJ dating someone famous and pretty? They never defined what they were. He might not have any right.

And Yuna was right. It could be nothing.

It was not worth letting it bother him. He still had to practice.

But, he couldn’t. He tried to go through a basic program and he couldn’t even land a triple Salchow. His hands were shaking and he was sure he’s bruised his hip sometime during the practice.

He quickly packed up his things and biked all the way back to his home. As he walked in, he spared a second to say high to his dog, Nabee, and went to his room.

Seung-gil pulled his phone from his bag and searched up the article.

It might have been fake. It could genuinely be fake.

**Grand Prix Finalist and Silver Medalist Jean-Jacques Leroy Spotted With New Girlfriend, Actress Sabine Morin**

He skimmed through the article, which included pictures, and decided that it was far from fake. JJ was really dating this woman and that was fine with Seung-gil… at least it had to be fine.

It didn’t matter now that Seung-gil was in love with the man.

* * *

 

Time passed and the messages, selfies and nude photos didn’t stop. They were scarce, though. Even their phone calls happened less frequently.

Seung-gil couldn’t comprehend why JJ still kept this up with him, considering the fact that he was still dating that actress.

 _“You shouldn’t cheat on her.”_ Seung-gil had told him one night over the phone.

JJ had sighed. _“She knows that I’m like this with you. She’s okay with it.”_

He didn’t know how to feel about that. A large part of him knew that what he was doing was wrong, JJ could never really be his. JJ would never belong to anyone but himself.

The thing was, he didn’t care if he could never have the man fully. He was lost in it. Even if it was wrong and hurt him, he’d suffer if it meant that he could hear JJ’s laugh or get a selfie that was taken just for him.

It was something that he wasn’t really proud of, but he had no choice.

He put his frustration on the ice. Even if he knew it was a risk considering the fact that he could lose his focus on the program, it worked enough to secure him a place in the Grand Prix assignments.

The first time he saw JJ again in person was at Skate America. His heart stopped for a second. JJ’s girlfriend, Sabine, wasn’t there. Seung-gil was disappointed in himself when he found that he was actually happy about it.

He made the first move and walked over to JJ. “You’re here.”

JJ turned around and flashed him a bright smile. “Of course I’m here. The King is here to claim his throne.”

Seung-gil rolled his eyes. “The throne that Katsuki Yuuri is going to claim again?”

The Canadian’s smile fell slightly. “No.”

“Ah, so my throne then?”

The smile returned in full force. “If you want to share the throne with me, Seung-gil, all you have to do is ask. I’d gladly let you sit on my lap.”

He felt his face heat up and only hoped that the blush wasn’t noticeable. “That’s not what I meant.”

“It’s okay, babe. I love a good competition.” He winked.

“Where is Sabine?” Seung-gil asked to change the conversation.

“At home, I guess.” JJ shrugged. “We broke up last week.”

“Sad to hear.”

“You sound heartbroken.” JJ smirked at Seung-gil’s deadpan tone. “Truly devastated.”

“Can you blame me?” Seung-gil muttered.

Someone called JJ before the other man could answer. “I’ll see you later? Tonight maybe?”

Seung-gil thought about saying no and cutting off this cycle of getting hurt, but in the end he couldn’t. “Okay.”

JJ winked and walked off leaving Seung-gil to feel like he might have made a big mistake.

* * *

 

Seung-gil left the ice after his short program. He thought he had done well enough to place, but as he sat at the Kiss and Cry, his score fell short from his expectations. He scowled and walked off. Honestly, he just wanted to go to his hotel room and sleep, but there was still one more skater to perform.

He didn’t get to see JJ’s free skate in person, but he watched on the small television in the back. Of course he didn’t mess up once. Seung-gil wouldn’t doubt if he placed first.

This would put his standing at fourth. He wasn’t happy with it, but he still had time to fix it. He’d have to place higher in his free skate.

JJ walked into the room and started undressing. Seung-gil stared at him and bit his lip. It had been a while since he had seen him naked in person. He looked away sharply.

“Enjoy the view, Lee?”

Seung-gil turned back around. “No.”

“Ah, come on, no being shy around me. I already know you more than enjoy my body.” JJ smirked.

“Your body isn’t being of any use to me right now.” He replied, but it lacked any bite.

“I can fix that.”

“In the middle of the locker room?” Seung-gil asked.

“Why not?” JJ said as he walked over to him and straddled his lap.

“Because that’s distasteful.”

“I want to taste you.”

Seung-gil face reddened. “That’s n-

JJ kissed him. The kiss itself was soft at first, almost as if both of them were scared to see if the chemistry between them was still there. Seung-gil trailed his hands up the man’s thighs and squeezed hard as JJ bit down on his bottom lip, which drew out a moan from both of their lips.

“I’m not above saying I missed this.” JJ admitted, his voice was breathy and barely above a whisper. He placed kisses down Seung-gil’s jawline and neck, only to bite down and suck ever so slightly. Seung-gil knew there was a chance he’d have a mark by tomorrow, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. “Did you miss me?”

“Yes.” Seung-gil breathed out.

He could practically feel JJ smirk against his skin. “Want to know what I missed?”

JJ didn’t give him a chance to reply as he got up and sunk down to his knees. “Blowing you.”

It took less than a minute to get Seung-gil’s costume pant lowered enough so that JJ could pull his dick out. He was only half ashamed to see how hard he was. That shame left as soon as JJ wrapped a hand around his cock and ran it up and down the base before placing his mouth around the head.

Seung-gil ran a hand through the other man’s hair and tugged, which earned him a moan that vibrated around his cock and sent chills up his spine. JJ took him further into his mouth before pulling off of him with a popping sound.

He licked down the base and took one of Seung-gil’s balls into his mouth and sucked. Seung-gil closed his eyes and let out a small groan. JJ rubbed his nose against his cock and hummed as he moved back up to the head and licked at the pre-cum dripping down.

His hold on JJ’s hair tightened as he lowered his mouth to take all of Seung-gil’s cock, until he hit the back of his throat.

“Fuck.” He whimpered.

The fucker smiled around his cock as he bobbed his head up and down and drew out moan after moan. He was sure someone could hear him, but he could give a shit less if it meant that JJ kept going.

Seung-gil felt the build up in his stomach. “I’m going to-

JJ massaged his balls with with one hand, the other against Seung-gil’s thigh to keep his legs spread as he continued without remorse. Seung-gil pushed down on JJ’s head as he released himself.

And much like everything else, JJ was good at swallowing. He pulled off and licked his lips. Seung-gil’s hand left his hair and pulled JJ close by his neck. His tongue grazed JJ’s lips before he kissed him hard enough that their teeth clicked, but neither of them pulled away.

JJ’s tongue dipped into Seung-gil’s mouth. He could taste himself, which if he was being honest, only turned him on even more. JJ pulled away slightly, his forehead rested against Seung-gil’s. “I missed how kinky you could be. Licking your cum off my lips? I’ve never been more turned on.”

“I forgot how much you talked after sex.” He playfully rolled his eyes.

“Ah, but this wasn’t sex, mon chou. That will have to wait until later tonight.” JJ said and kissed the corner of Seung-gil’s lips.

“D’accord… tonight then.” He said, unsure if he said the word right. He didn’t know French, just basics like okay and yes and how to introduce himself. Still, the look on JJ’s face told him he said it right.

“Don’t tempt me. Speak to me in French again and I’ll take you right here and now. That was so hot.” JJ gushed.

“Tonight. I’ll show you the little French I know as you fuck me.” Seung-gil said with the little confidence he had remaining.

“Merde.” He cursed under his breath and kissed Seung-gil quickly, then pulled away. “Tonight, I’ll find you.”

“Au revoir.” Seung-gil whispered.

“You’re making this hard.”

“Making you hard.” Seung-gil looked to the bulge in JJ’s briefs and the slight wet spot.

“Tease. I have patience. If you even touch me right now, I’ll cum and there’s no fun in that.” JJ winked, which caused Seung-gil to blush despite what had already gone down. “I want to be at my best when I fuck you tonight. I want to know how long you last riding me.”

“Now you’re tempting me.” Seung-gil muttered.

With a smirk, JJ simply turned his back and walked to his cubby to finish getting ready. “Well I am tempting, but I already gave you the preview.”

Seung-gil was quiet as JJ left. He slowly got up and changed into his clean clothes, which was his country’s uniform. He shoved his soiled uniform into his bag and zipped it up.

Honestly, he didn’t know how JJ managed to get under his skin. He didn’t understand the love he had for the Canadian skater and how he changed simply by having him in his life, as if he were something that Seung-gil needed to survive.

But after moments like this, intimate and light moments, Seung-gil knew that no matter what JJ did or said, he’d be under his spell.

He found that he didn’t mind.

He’d had a taste of Jean-Jacques Leroy and he would not go back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Love these rare pairs. Anyway, comment if you want!! We can scream about these dorks together. (Or just send me ideas, I'm open to writing for these two again!!)


End file.
